


As if I'm unbreakable

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Set after WM32, some kind of Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The cursive texts are from "Red" by Niila... Great singer/songwriter I totally adore <3</p></blockquote>





	As if I'm unbreakable

Dean had no idea why.

Why those god damn tears were streaming down his reddish toned cheeks.

Did he really cared about them?

No.

Why should he?

He had lost his match.

The match of his life.

A match... made for him.

A no holds barred street fight.

At Wrestlemania.

Right in front of more than 100.000 people at the AT&T stadium.

Not to think of all the viewers on the WWE Network.

Dean cried.

Sobbing.

Shaking.

 

_But I've never felt this small_

_I like how they all_

_See me as strong_

_Cause then I believe it too_

_I'm scared to admit they're wrong_

 

They saw him as a strong person.

A fighter.

Maybe he was a fighter.

But just because of his past.

He had learned to be a fighter.

And on that night... he wasn't a good one.

He lost.

He fucking lost to Brock Lesnar.

In a god damn street fight.

Dean was broken.

Broken into pieces.

Not just because of his personal trip to Suplex City.

Or because of the F5 on the chairs.

 

 

_Scared to reveal the weakness in me_

_It's like I could loose it all_

 

He was broken because of his own fear.

The fear of loosing.

Losing himself.

Losing Roman.

Losing his fans.

Or his job.

Dean was breaking down.

Like he never did before.

He felt weak.

His body giving up on him.

Shaking.

Sobbing.

Crying.

Losing himself.

 

_Demons in red_

_Under my bed_

_And they won't let me go, let me go_

_Only so long the dam holds_

_Dark thoughts overflow_

 

He heard the crowd.

Outside.

Boo'ing Roman.

After he won his match against Hunter.

It was breaking him.

Eating him up alive.

Roman deserved that title.

More than anyone else.

He was a real champ.

No like Dean.

Roman was never that weak.

Never breaking into pieces.

Dean was worthless.

Just a piece of trash.

Some weak indie-wrestler.

Dean wanted to run down to the ring.

Telling them to shut up.

Roman deserved the belt.

His brother.

More than just a brother.

Dean started slamming his head against the wall.

Trying to fight against the demons in his head.

He was too weak.

 

_Should be a man_

_But my eyes are red_

_Should be strong_

_But I'm tired of holding on_

 

Dean just closed his eyes.

For a moment.

Or for an hour.

Or forever.

He didn't cared.

Dean never cared.

But Roman did.

He always did.

Wrapping his arms around Deans limp body.

Making him feel save.

Making him feel needed.

Making him feel loved.

Just a moment.

And Dean knew he wasn't trash.

He was a fighter.

For Roman.

For nobody else than Roman.

For the love they shared.

 

 

_I've never known it's okay_

_To fall and break_

 

 

„It's okay Dean....Just let go...“ It was Roman. Taking care of him. Like he always did. Fighting the demons when Dean had no power to do it on his own. Whiping the tears away.

For the first time in his life Dean knew it was okay to cry. To let the walls break down. Roman would fix it. Would make him feel better.

This night was the worst night of his life. But Dean finally understood what love meant.

Taking care.

Breaking walls.

Let walls break.

Cry.

Kiss.

Love.

 

_Should be strong_

_But I'm tired of holding on_

 

Dean didn't need to be strong.

Not in that night.

Roman was there.

To hold him tight.

To keep him save.

To make him feel better.

 

And at the end of the night....

A kiss.

Gentle.

Full of love.

A kiss... telling more than thousand words.

They loved each other.

More than they could ever tell.

They just did.

True love.

True love was saving Dean from his dark thoughts.

Once again.

Like it did in many other nights.

Roman was there.

Keeping Dean save.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The cursive texts are from "Red" by Niila... Great singer/songwriter I totally adore <3


End file.
